Martial Power
Martial Power is a supplement for the 4th edition of the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy role-playing game. It contains additional options and rules for fighters, rangers, rogues, and warlords,Martial Power product page at Wizards of the Coast. Retrieved December 4, 2008. including new builds for each class to further customize a character, such as the "beastmaster ranger,"[http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/4ex/20081020a Martial Power Excerpts: Beastmaster Ranger] at Wizards of the Coast. Retrieved December 4, 2008. "bravura warlord," and "resourceful warlord".[http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/4ex/20081103a Martial Power Excerpts: Bravura Presence] at Wizards of the Coast. Retrieved on December 4, 2008. Contents Martial Power, the first supplement in the Power series of books in Dungeons & Dragons, 4th edition, published and debuted new options for the classes that were in the Martial power source. It also expanded and refined the first builds of each class (originally in the Player's Handbook) by giving new powers and paragon paths. Fighter The fighter, the martial defender, received two new builds to be used in conjunction with the builds in Player's Handbook. The battlerager fighter works as a berserker fighter, which utilizes the new Invigorating keyword, which grants the battlerager temporary hit points to make up for their lack of armor. The tempest fighter is a dual wielding fighter build with great mobility. Ranger The ranger, a martial striker, received one new build in Martial Power, the beastmaster. Instead of choosing an archery or a two weapon fighting benefit as detailed in the Player's Handbook, the ranger could instead gain a beast to fight alongside with. The beast is used with new beast powers, which grant it attacks and their own effects. Rogue The rogue, a martial striker, gained two new builds in Martial Power, the aerialist rogue and the cutthroat rogue. The aerialist rogue uses the Acrobatics skill to maneuver around enemies and the cutthroat uses the Intimidation skill to rattle and shake foes. Warlord The warlord, the martial leader, can use two new builds in conjunction with the two builds in Player's Handbook. The bravura warlord uses daring, and often brash, tactics that could harm the warlord but give great benefits to their allies. The resourceful warlord is a soldier on the battlefield that adapts to certain situations. Publication history Martial Power was published in November 2008 and was designed by Rob Heinsoo, David Noonan, Chris Sims, and Robert J. Schwalb. Cover art was by William O'Connor, with interior art by Steve Belledin, Leonardo Borazio, Steve Ellis, Wayne England, Jason A. Engle, Gonzalo Flores, Adam Gillespie, Brian Hagan, Jeremy Jarvis, Ron Lemen, Wes Louie, Howard Lyon, Lee Moyer, Lucio Parrillo, Jim Pavelec, Steve Prescott, Vincent Proce, Ron Spears, Ron Spencer, Stephen Tappin, Mark Tedin, Beth Trott, and Ben Wootten. Martial Power was the first book in the first product line for 4th edition D&D, a set of "power" books which offered options for players and was organized by the power sources of the new edition. Martial Power 2 was published in February 2010 and was designed by Richard Baker, Tavis Allison, Eytan Bernstein, and Robert J. Schwalb. The front cover art was by Ralph Horsley and the back cover art was by Zoltan Boros & Gabor Szikszai, with interior art by Dave Allsop, Ralph Beisner, Kerem Beyit, Zoltan Boros & Gabor Szikszai, Ed Cox, Julie Dillon, Vincent Dutrait, Steve Ellis, Adam Gillespie, Torstein Nordstrand, Michael Phillippi, Wayne Reynolds, Chris Seaman, Arnie Swekel, Joel Thomas, Eva Widermann, and Ben Wootten. References External links *''Martial Power'' at the D&D wiki. Category:2008 books Category:Dungeons & Dragons sourcebooks